Akira Kazami
Super speed Superhuman strength and agility Enhanced reflexes Enhanced jumping Hand-to-hand combat skills Martial arts Athletics |weapons = Akira Kazami's bo staff |relations = Hideki Kazami (father) Midori Kazami (mother) Takumi Kazami (brother) |allies = Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki, Ren Johnson, Edwin Bluestein, Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Noah Nixon, Rebecca Holiday, White Knight |enemies = Van Kleiss, The Pack, Black Knight |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |portrayed by: = Cree Summer}} Akira Kazami is a friend and former classmate of Yumi Sakurakouji and Kenji Yamabuki. She is also the childhood friend of Ren Johnson and later becomes an ally of Providence and a friend of Rex Salazar. History Early Life Akira was born and raised in Tokyo, where she lived with her parents, Midori and Hideki Kazami. Akira was always boyish and played sports, but her mother did not like the way she behaved. At age five, her younger brother, Takumi Kazami was born. At age ten, she befriended Ren Johnson, who was a lonely boy when her cyan sunhat landed on his head. They played together and spent every summer in Okinawa, where they played with Akira's cousin, Haruka Kazami. One day, they were playing "Tag", but Ren won the game. Akira, however, did not seem to mind at all, as she congratulated him instead and said that she wished she run so fast, so she would win tag. Ren said that he wished he will transform into people. When the nanite explosion happened, their wishes granted and gained super speed and super strength. At age twelve, Akira bid goodbye to Ren when he was about to move back to America and promised each other to meet again one day. She enrolled to middle school as a first year student. Season One Breach Akira was first seen in Tokyo. Personality Akira is tomboyish, independent, tough, carefree, strong-willed, bold, hot-blooded, short-tempered, stubborn, energetic, upbeat, sarcastic, adventurous, outgoing, courageous, athletic, rebellious and spunky, which makes her somewhat similar to Rex Salazar and Yumi Sakurakouji in many ways. Despite portraying several "Rex/Yumi-like" habits, she has shown to be quite mature and and less self-confident. Although she is outstanding at sports, she loves all kinds of sport too much to settle into one club in her school, preferring to provide aid to any team that needs her help instead. Physical Appearance Akira has shoulder-length dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a tight-fitting yellow sweater-vest with a sky blue string tie over a long-sleeved dress shirt, a gray short pleated skirt, navy blue thigh-high socks, black sneakers and sometimes a navy blue blazer. She is also known to always wear black cycling shorts under every skirt and dress she wears. When she was younger, she wore a cyan t-shirt, an overall dress similar to the one Circe wears, but with a chest pocket on the center, white socks, teal sneakers and a cyan sunhat. Her hair was also shorter. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Her normal outfit consists of a two toned green t-shirt over a navy blue undershirt, blue shorts, a green belt on her waist, a green wristband on her right wrist, her navy blue thigh-high socks and black sneakers. 1.08, "Breach" Occasionally, she is seen wearing a white shirt under a teal jacket with elbow-length rolled up sleeves, light blue rolled up pants and teal flats. 1.16, "The Swarm" When she was in Okinawa, Japan, she was wearing a light green bikini. 2.16, "Night Falls" In cold climates, she wears a teal and turquoise jacket with a cyan belt on it, blue pants, dark gray boots and cyan gloves. 2.18, "A Family Holiday" When The Pack came to attack Providence, her attire changed from her usual, school uniform to a new outfit Dr. Holiday gave to her. This outfit consisted of a short teal and turquoise high-collared vest with cyan trimmings over a black sleeveless turtleneck, navy blue short-shorts and a teal belt on her waist. She appears to have kept her navy blue thigh-high socks, but wears teal and cyan thigh-high boots over them. She has teal and cyan sleeves/gloves that go a little past her elbows and her hair is held by two teal pairs of hairpins forming an "X" on the left side of her bangs, which is given by Ren. 1.21, "Payback" She now wears her school uniform only when she goes to school. When jogging, she wears a tight-fitting gray shirt, black track short-shorts with two white tracks running down on both sides of the shorts, white socks and white shoes. Her hair is pulled back in a short ponytail. When attending to the Trendbenders concert, she wore a mini jacket elbow-length sleeves over a teal midriff baring tank top, dark blue puffy shorts, a teal belt, gray stockings, teal pumps and two teal wristbands on each wrist. Her hair was also held back by two teal hairclips, exposing her forehead. 3.18, "Rock My World" When she went to a date with Ren, she wore a turquoise halter dress and teal high-heels. Her hair was also held back by two teal hairclips, exposing her forehead. 3.15, "Hermanos" Powers and Abilities E.V.O. abilities *'Super Speed': Akira has super speed. 1.16, "The Swarm" The same power allows her to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. She has a superhuman strength, as she was able to throw a Providence Assault Vehicle, 3.02, "Crash and Burn" easily punch through solid rock and she was strong enough to carry Ren without losing any speed. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" She is also able to jump extremely high, even when running. Other abilities *'Martial arts': Akira is a capable gymnast and martial artist. She is a black belt in karate, judo and tae kwon do. When preferring to use her athletics during fights or when she cannot rely on her E.V.O. powers, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Relationships :Main article: Akira Kazami's relationships Appearances Trivia *With her hairstyle in "Hermanos" and "Rock My World", Akira looks a lot like Eureka from Eureka Seven. *Akira appears to have no trouble having her hair down when doing sports, but she wears it in a short ponytail when jogging and boxing. *Akira is very sporty, as she practices soccer, basketball, softball, tennis, volleyball, karate, judo, tae kwon do, and boxing. *Akira is the only one of the main five teenagers who doesn't have black hair. (One of the only two if Edwin counts after officially joining Team Rex.) **She is also one of the few japanese people who doesn't have black hair. *Akira has her name written in kanji on her school textbooks. It is spelt 風見 (Kazami) アキラ (Akira). 1.08, "Breach" References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Akira Kazami Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312